Artemis and Holly
by By Grace Alone
Summary: The story of how Artemis and Holly fell in love. Recently revised and added to!
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

Holly Short landed on the green lawn of Fowl Manor. There had been a rumor that Artemis Fowl had gotten his memories back, and Julius had sent her to check up on him.

She removed her helmet, revealing her shoulder-length curly auburn hair. She was a very pretty elf with green eyes and a fiery attitude. Holly was the first girl fairy on the LEP, and well deserved the position as an officer.

She rang the doorbell and took a perfunctory look around before unshielding. Domovoi Butler answered the door and smiled a greeting. "Artemis, someone's here to see you." He called.

Artemis, with several books under his arm, descended the staircase. He was dressed in a black suit, with the top button of his white shirt unbuttoned. He looked surprised to see her, then smiled. "Holly."

She grinned. "Hi, Mudboy."

"_Mudman." _ He corrected.

Holly rolled her eyes. It was just like old times.

Juliet, Butler's younger sister, came in from the kitchen. She looked excited to see her. "Holly! You're here! How long are you staying, because we could have a slumber party, do our nails, talk about Artemis-"

Artemis glanced at her, bewildered. "Me?"

Juliet nodded, more excited than a three-year-old with a new puppy."Of course." She turned back to Holly."I got a picture of him as a rowdy teen! I mean, he's eighteen, but he had to have a disguise for stealing, The Fairy Thief, and let me tell you, he was hot!"

Artemis' eyes widened. Butler clamped a large hand over Juliet's mouth and gave them a little smile. She looked rather offended and muttered something, but it was too muffled for them to make out the words.

Holly was doubled over with laughter, and Artemis' face was marked with utter shock.

"I'll take her shopping to get her out of your way. Bye, Holly." Butler told them, dragging his sister out the door.

Holly was rolling on the floor laughing and gasping for air. Artemis glared daggers at her. "It wasn't that funny."

Tears streamed from her eyes. "Yes-it-was."

He pulled her up. "Come on, I want to show you something."

She took several deep breaths to calm herself, then decided to tease him about it. "So where's this picture?"

He cast a glare over his shoulder as he crossed the room to the study.

"Come on, Arty, don't be stubborn!" Holly crooned.

He smirked. "In her diary."

Holly frowned. "How did you know that? Wait-you went into her _diary? _Oh, I am telling!"

"There are no secrets that I don't know about in Fowl Manor." Came his cool reply.

They reached the library and Artemis walked over to a book case with Holly following close behind. He smiled at her as she looked them over.

"These are in Gnommish!" She exclaimed.

He nodded. "They cost me a fortune to purchase, but it was a good price considering these are the last books in Gnommish aboveground."

She smiled, the purpose of her visit forgotten. "You can borrow some of mine. My parents gave me a new one for my birthday every year before they died. They thought I needed a better education, especially since I hated to read." Her face revealed her sadness over their deaths.

Artemis was silent for a long moment. "You never told me that." He said finally.

"The subject never came up." She shrugged.

She took a book from one of the shelves, plopped into a chair and began reading.

"What are you reading, Holly?" He asked, sitting down in the chair across from her.

She flashed him a grin. "Mary Beth's Lover. It's dreadfully sad."

He grinned in spite of himself. "Who died?"

She frowned at him. "No one, he just kissed her."

He folded his hands in his lap. "I thought you didn't like romance stories." He teased.

"Well, I like this one." She went back to her novel, and he picked up a book that he had started on earlier. They had both been reading for an hour when Butler and Juliet walked in.

Juliet set down her two shopping bags and smiled brightly. "I'm making dinner tonight!"

Butler glanced at her warily, and Artemis proceeded to look alarmed."She almost burnt the house down the last time you let her cook, Butler, don't tell me you're going to let her do it again!" He exclaimed.

The large Eurasian man sighed. "That's why I'm going to watch her, Artemis, she can't possibly succeed in making such a drastic mistake while I supervise." But another look at the girl made him not so sure. "I'll take the fire extinguisher."

Artemis nodded, and they left the room.

Not ten minutes later, they heard a scream and the fire alarm went off. Artemis and Holly ran to the kitchen and threw open the door. They were soon engulfed in smoke and started coughing. The smoke cleared, and glares were thrown in Juliet's direction.

Her white apron was now black, along with the rest of her. She held a pan which contained something burnt beyond the point of recognition. She smiled nervously.

"Juliet!" Butler screeched. "I turn my back for one minute, ONE minute, and this happens!" His hand swept the room. He continued lecturing her on the subject of common sense, when Angeline burst into the room.

"Arty! Thank goodness you're all right!" She hugged Artemis tightly and kissed him repeatedly.

"Mother," He withdrew from her embrace, trying to keep a scowl from creeping onto his face. "I'm fine."

"Oh, all right, dear. Then I think I'm going to spend a few days at Maggie Ferguson's. She just had a little girl."

Artemis pasted a smile onto his face. "That's great, Mother. Have a good time."

At least now they wouldn't have to worry about her seeing Holly. He glanced at the blur standing beside him.

"Butler and Juliet, please clean up this mess." Angeline instructed, surveying the room one last time. "'Bye now."

She left, and Holly unshielded, giggling. Artemis glared daggers at her.

When Artemis had showered and dressed, he headed downstairs. Because it was nearly ten-thirty at night, most of the lights were off. Holly had fallen asleep on the couch, for it had earlier been arranged that she stay a few days.

Artemis knew the reason for her visit but was hoping to put it off for as long as possible. Maybe she would forget what she came for. No, Julius wouldn't let that happen.

Artemis took the blanket off the back of a chair and covered Holly with it, not wanting to disturb her. Her hair fell across her face, and he gently pushed it back. She really was beautiful. He had missed her over the last two years. There was always that feeling that something was missing, and now he knew what it was. He turned off the last lamp, and continued up the stairs.

Holly woke up at eight o'clock the next morning. The air was scented with the sweet smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Her stomach growled as she sat up. She went into the kitchen, and smiled at an already-wide-awake-Artemis. He grinned. "Well, at least you don't snore or talk in your sleep, even if you do sleep in late."

She glared at him. "Very funny."

He laughed, something he rarely used to do. It surprised him. Was this the way he had felt before his memory had been wiped?

When they had both finished the breakfast prepared by Butler, they decided to spend the afternoon in the study.

Holly looked over the titles of the Gnommish books Artemis had purchased. Did Julius really have to know about this? What was the big deal if Fowl had a few-okay, three hundred-Gnommish books? It's not like he was out to destroy them all. Right?

As if reading her mind, Artemis came up silently behind her. "When I'm not using them, the books are stored behind a fake bookshelf. Unlike other locks, motion sensors sound off an alarm if anyone comes near it. The person then has four seconds to type in the code." He leaned over her shoulder and pointed to three rows of nine digits under the shelf. "That is where I type in the code when I want to access the book shelf."

"Okay, I'm impressed. So what's the code?"

Artemis chuckled. "You'll never know."

Holly groaned. "So I have to get you whenever I want to read something?" "Yes."

"Even at 1:00 a.m. in the morning?"

"Then you'll ask Butler." He smiled at her obvious frustration.

"Okay, fine. I bet that I can find out your little code in under an hour." Holly crossed her arms and frowned at him.

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "Deal."

Holly looked mischievous. He placed the novel he'd been reading back onto the shelf and pressed a button on the keypad that activated the "fake" set of shelves.

"On your mark, get ready, go." Artemis gave her a smug smile that taunted her. He settled into a chair and steepled his fingers.

Holly ran up the stairs to the guest room and took out a small suitcase. In ten seconds flat, she was back at the bookcase and taking out a dusting brush and what looked like foundation.

The motion sensors went off when Holly reached past them to get to the keypad. "You have four seconds." Artemis informed her triumphantly. "What are you-" Artemis mouth shaped into an O.

After dusting the keypad, which revealed fingerprints, Holly pushed the darkest to lightest prints and was rewarded when the fake bookcase slid back to reveal the Gnommish books.

"Ta da!" Holly gloated.

Artemis' face revealed his absolute shock.

"So what do I get for beating the masta?"

Artemis merely glared at her.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

After Holly had received a call from Julius, she'd dragged him into the library for some questioning. All hopes of her _forgetting _why she came flew out the window. Artemis was now sitting in the chair across from Holly, obviously bored with all the questions she had asked him about the mind wipe. How did he get his memories back? Was anyone else involved? He sighed again. "Holly, must we really do this now? There are far more important things I need to attend to."

She glared at him. "Not until you give me some answers, Fowl!"

"Very well," He sighed, "Do you remember the golden medallion you gave me?"

When she nodded, he described in detail how he had disguised a computer disk with his journal and other files that had to do with The People, to look like the medallion, and then gave it to Mulch. "He would soon afterwards give it back to me, and then my memories would be returned, as well as Butler's and Juliet's."

Holly's mouth had dropped open, and now she was staring at him. "But I mesmerized you!"

He nodded and smirked. "Yes, I'm quite aware of it."

Her frown only deepened. "And you're not going to tell me how you did that, are you?"

He shook his head, and smiled slightly. "No."

She groaned. "D'arvit."

This only added to his smug smile.

Holly sat down beside him on the couch in the library. Artemis put the book he'd been reading down and studied her face intently. "Holly, what's wrong?" A hint of concern in his voice. She looked frustrated and pained at the same time. He was startled at how close she was. Before he had a chance to say anything else, she pressed her lips to his. It was incredible. His arms rested on her waist, but the moment lasted only a few seconds before it broke. Artemis pushed her away gently. "Holly, no." He looked distressed, and turned away. He stood and began pacing.

"I'm a criminal, you're an officer. It would never work."

Holly's shoulders shook with sobs. "Artemis, you will never know how much it hurt me to mind wipe you! I regretted it every day after! Don't you understand? I love you! It doesn't matter who we are." She pleaded.

He did love her, but now he called out hoarsely, "Juliet!"

A few moments later, the teen appeared in the doorway. She looked at each of them in confusion. Artemis was paler than usual and stood with his back to Holly. Tears appeared in his eyes, and he hurried out of the room. Holly's shoulders shook with silent sobbing. Her green eyes were red from crying, and before Juliet could say anything, she ran out of the room.

Juliet looked after her, surprise and puzzlement written over her pretty face. Later, she told Butler about it, and he glanced at her in concern. "Let's wait it out. If Artemis wants to talk about it, he will. But for now, don't say anything." He advised.

Juliet made a face."But what if-"

Butler raised his hand to silence her. "No buts, this is none of our business."

She nodded and sighed. Her brother was right, of course, but she couldn't help wishing she knew what was going on.

Butler and Juliet were sitting at the kitchen table when Artemis and Holly came in through separate doors. They saw each other at the same time and averted their gaze. The two at the table noticed, but Butler quickly turned back to his newspaper. Unlike him, Juliet watched them with obvious interest. That is, until Butler nudged her with his elbow.

"Owww." She squealed, but quieted instantly when she received a frosty glare from Butler.

Artemis poured himself a cup of coffee, and was about to leave when Butler asked him, "Aren't you going to eat something?"

He shook his head, nervous when he noticed Holly watching him. "I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Butler nodded and frowned when Artemis left the room hurriedly. His clothes had been rumpled as if he'd slept in them, dark bags were under his eyes from lack of sleep, and now he didn't have an appetite.

"Hmm." Juliet shot him a hopeful grin.

He shook his head and she crossed her arms. "Humph."

Holly didn't seem to notice the pair's strange actions, but left after pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Juliet wouldn't let her brother off so easily. "Pleeeaaaasee!"

He shook his head firmly again.

"Oh, c'mon! There was obvious discomfort there!" She exclaimed.

He set down his paper and sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

Her smile widened. "The elevator."


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Butler couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he opened the elevator's control panel. He switched off several of the switches and sighed as he closed the door. But before he had a chance to reprimand himself for what he was doing, Juliet came towards him. She was pulling Artemis along by the sleeve on her left side, and Holly along on her right side. They both didn't look very happy.

"Juliet, what are you up to?" Artemis inquired, frowning slightly. But she only smiled at him sweetly. That didn't reassure him much.

"We're testing the elevator; it doesn't seem to be working." Of course, this lame excuse aroused many questions, but before they had a chance to ask any, they were thrust into the elevator.

Now the control panel was on the wall outside the elevator, which wasn't a great thing for Artemis and Holly, when the elevator managed to stop between two floors. They were thrown forward with the abrupt stop.

"Butler! This isn't funny! Juliet!" Artemis shouted. Holly came up behind him and touched his shoulder, making him jump. This made her smile slightly. "It's just me, silly."

He glared daggers at her. "Yes, so it is. I was expecting an assassin or something." He replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Is there an exit on this thing? No telling how long we'll be here."

He nodded and pointed to the ceiling.

She smiled in satisfaction. "Lift me onto your shoulders."

His eyes narrowed.

"For Frond's sake! Just bend down!"

He obeyed, and she climbed up onto his shoulders. She was able to reach the secret panel, but sighed in frustration when she noticed three lines of keys. "What's your password, Fowl?" She growled.

"Why should I make it so easy? Guess." He smirked.

She groaned. "Fowl, when I get down there-" He folded his arms and waited.

Holly sighed and examined the keys more closely. The first row had five keys, the second, eight, and the third, six. What would Artemis use that no one besides Butler knew about? Suddenly it clicked, Lower Elements Police! She typed in the code, but the door didn't budge. Holly sat thinking, but Artemis looked confused.

"Didn't you type in, Lower Elements Police?"

Holly nodded, now wondering why Artemis would be concerned about the name when it didn't seem as though it was the password. "Yeah, why?"

Artemis looked thoughtful. "That's the password. . .Butler must have changed it."

Holly groaned and hopped off his shoulders. "So I'm stuck here with you?" She slid down into a sitting position and hugged her knees. Artemis sat down and did the same. They were silent for several moments.

"Artemis-"

"Holly, no. Please no." His voice was pained and desperation was written over his pale face. He turned away.

"Artemis, we would make it work! Nothing else matters!" Hurt was evident on her pleading face; she was on the verge of tears. Artemis struggled for the right words, but none came to mind. He turned back to Holly, distressed to see her so distraught. He regretted ever having hurt her, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

She leaned forward and clung to him tightly. It surprised him, but he didn't push her away. Instead he stroked her auburn curls as she sobbed on his shoulder. Tears slid down his cheeks and he held her tighter. They didn't know how long they sat there, it didn't matter anymore.

Artemis finally pushed her away gently when she had quieted down. Before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips tenderly to hers, in a soft, but firm kiss.

A moment later, he pulled away, his eyes widening with the realization of what he had just done. He noticed the elevator moving, and jumped to his feet, alarmed at himself.

"Forget that ever happened!" The elevator door opened and he walked quickly down the hall, never glancing at the startled siblings.

"Juliet, please entertain Captain Short. I need to lie down." He called without looking back.

By now, Holly was standing and she smiled weakly at Butler and Juliet. "No, I think I'll go to the study for a while." Without a backward glance, she hurried down the opposite hall. Juliet looked at one to the other and frowned, looking several years younger than she really was. She was about to go after Holly, when Butler caught her arm.

"I'll go. Occupy yourself until I return." He said.

She sighed as she watched her brother's retreating back. But she soon smiled when she suddenly remembered that the match between 'Daddy O', and 'The Ring Master', was going to begin in only a few minutes. She then retired to her room,(more like running down the hall, throwing the door open, grabbing the remote, and hopping on the couch, but then again, you get the point.)


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Butler took the stairs three at a time. He was worried about Holly, she hadn't been herself lately. He knocked on the study door politely, but when he heard no reply, he opened the door.

Holly was curled up in one of the leather chairs. Her eyes were red from crying and an open book sat on her lap, but was un-used. She looked up and tried to smile, but it was a weak attempt.

"Holly, are you all right?" Butler asked with concern, lowering himself into one of the other comfortable chairs there. She started to nod, but instead shook her head. He waited for her to speak, watching with sympathetic eyes.

She told him everything, starting with the day in the library. He was neither surprised nor expectant, but nodded slowly. "I think Artemis is very confused right now, he's never shown affection to anyone before, not even Mrs. and Mr. Fowl."

Holly nodded too, looking tired. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep within a matter of moments. Butler left her then and climbed the stairs slowly, a thoughtful expression in his eyes.

He knocked on the young master's door, but got no reply. He opened the door soundlessly, and closed it behind him. Artemis was lying on his back on the bed. His eyes were closed, and a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin sat on the side table next to the bed.

Only did Artemis open his eyes when Butler sat beside him. He looked at him in surprise. "Whatever is wrong, Butler? You look terrible."

The large Eurasian man took a deep breath. "Holly told me everything." Artemis groaned and rolled over on his side, his back to him.

"I agree with her." Butler continued. He took the boy's arm and turned him so he could see his face.

Artemis glared at him.

"You really love her, don't you?" Butler queried.

He frowned. "Don't be silly."

The manservant sighed. "Artemis, please. Why is it so hard to admit?"

Surprise was evident in his dark blue eyes, as if the idea hadn't occurred to him before. They were filled with confusion and distress. "Butler, just please go away. I don't want to talk about it."

The man sighed deeply. He was about to go, when he noticed Artemis looked flushed. He felt his forehead, surprised to see how warm he was. "I'll be right back."

Butler grabbed a thermometer from the nearest bathroom and handed it to Artemis. He opened his mouth obediently and closed his eyes again when the beeper went off. Butler closed the door behind him and hurried to find Juliet. He was about to pass her room when he heard her chant, "Ring Master! Ring Master! Ring Master!" He opened the door and took the room in on one glance. Popcorn was everywhere and Juliet was jumping on the couch, obviously happy that the 'Ring Master' had won the match.

"Juliet! Artemis has a high fever; I need you to bring a bucket of ice water to his room." He shouted above the noise.

She nodded and flipped off the TV. "Be there is a sec."

Butler nodded again, and went to check on Holly. She was still asleep on the chair. He carried her to the guest room and set her gently upon the bed. She didn't stir, so Butler pulled a blanket up to her shoulders, noting she was pale and hadn't eaten for a while. He would have to coax her to eat something when she woke up.

Juliet had just reached the door of Artemis' room with the bucket of ice water when Butler approached her.

"Did you grab a washrag?"

She nodded. "Shouldn't we call Mrs. Fowl?"

Butler shook his head. "No, we would have to tell her why, and-"

"Not a good idea." She decided, and Butler nodded silently. He crossed over to the bed and dunked the rag into the bucket and washed Artemis' face, arms, and chest, not bothering to keep his clothes dry. He folded the rag and pressed it to his forehead, hoping to get the fever down quickly.

He dunked the washrag in the bucket again, and pressed it to his forehead once more. After ten minutes of this, Juliet got the thermometer to see if it had gone down any. Butler sighed when he realized that he had only managed to get the fever down three degrees.

He carried Artemis to the bathroom and placed him in the bathtub. Before he had a chance to protest, Butler poured the bucket of freezing cold water over his head. Artemis gasped with the shock and glared at them. Butler wasn't fazed.

"Do you think you could eat something?" He asked anxiously.

Juliet grinned from the bathroom door. "Chicken noodle soup coming right up." She skipped out of the room and down to the kitchen, fervently hoping she knew how to make chicken soup.

Butler helped Artemis stand up and handed him a towel. He took it and asked, "Where's Holly? Is she all right?"

Butler nodded. "She's in the guest room sleeping. She'll be fine." Eventually, he added to himself silently. "You really should talk to her though, I'm worried about her." Artemis nodded, avoiding eye contact.

So what'd you think? I love reviews and will give out free brownies to my faithful readers! All you have to do is review!


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Holly woke up sobbing in her sleep. She sat up, rubbing fiercely at her face. Another sob escaped her throat as she slid out of bed and slipped on her shoes. Tears ran down her cheeks as she opened the window. Holly looked back once and whispered, "Good bye, Artemis." She turned on her wings once outside on the lawn and rose a few feet off the ground.

Artemis, being a light sleeper, heard the door and jumped out of bed. He hurried downstairs and smiled at his Mother.

She smiled back as he embraced her and kissed her cheek. "Mother, I'm glad you're back." It was true. He had missed her.

Angeline glanced at him in surprise and gave him a little squeeze. She looked rather pleased as she stroked his black hair.

"How's Maggie?" Artemis asked, pulling back slightly. He glanced behind her in surprise when he noticed a blurry rectangle on the lawn.

"Holly," He whispered.

"What, dear?" Angeline asked. "Oh, the door. I forgot to close it."

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, but I need to go outside for a minute. Please excuse me."

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

He hurried outside and called hoarsely, "Holly!" She didn't un-shield, nor did she turn around, instead heading straight for Haven.

"Holly, please. I love you!" He cried.

But she was already gone. It began to rain, and tears filled his dark blue eyes, and slid down his cheeks. He didn't know how long he stood there, but it seemed to last longer than a lifetime. At last he ran into the house and up the stairs. "Butler!" He shouted, knocking on the bodyguard's door.

The man appeared in the doorway a moment later, looking worried. "What is it, Artemis? What's wrong?" He demanded.

Artemis was paler than usual. "Butler, Holly's gone." He whispered, looking down.

The man watched him for a minute and finally put his arms around him. Artemis glanced up in surprise, but didn't resist. They stood there for a minute, then at last Butler sighed. Artemis pulled away.

"I'm going after her." He said.

The large man nodded. "Right now?"

"Yes. Let Juliet and Mother sleep, I'll leave them a note."

Artemis nodded again.

"Shall I pack your bags?" The manservant asked gently.

Artemis looked at him for the first time. "Thank you." He whispered.

Butler squeezed his shoulder. Being comforting wasn't his strong point, but Artemis understood.

He walked briskly to his room and closed the door. After changing, he grabbed his laptop, and hurried outside to the waiting limo. An hour later they reached the airport. From there they flew to Haven.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Holly smiled weakly at Foaly as she entered Ops Booth. Julius sat beside the centaur, looking at the computer screen in front of them. He glanced at her, and then returned his attention to the 3D map of Haven that was displayed on the screen. But not a moment later, he looked back. His frown softened as he noticed her distressed look, though she tried to cover it with another poor attempt of smiling.

"Holly," Foaly started, frowning in concern. She looked like she might cry, but was trying her hardest to be strong.

Julius stood up and walked over to her. He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. "What happened, Holly?" Julius asked, kindly. She finally looked at him.

"I don't know." Holly began softly, but honestly. "I really don't know." And then she started sobbing. She hid her face in her hands and couldn't stop crying. Julius led her over to a chair, and looked over at the concerned Foaly. 'Fowl?' He mouthed. The centaur glanced at him in surprise and would have snorted, had not that seemed like the most reasonable explanation.

'I'm going to kill him!' Julius mouthed again, grinding his teeth. He led Holly back to her room, and made sure she went to sleep before leaving. He made his way back to Ops Booth, and sat across from Foaly. "What do we do?" He asked finally, breaking the lapsed silence.

Foaly's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I don't know." He answered. At any other time Julius would have commented, but now was not the time for sarcasm. Something had to be done.

When the plane landed, Artemis hurried towards Ops Booth.

Julius jumped to his feet when he saw him. "Explain to me, why one of _my_ officers comes back from Fowl Manor, with a broken heart!" He roared.

Artemis looked down at his shoes.

"Silent, eh? Well, speak up!" Julius shouted, his face a beat red. Foaly shook his head at the elf. For the first time, Julius noticed Artemis's red eyes and noted that he looked exhausted and distressed. He stopped pacing, and stood in front of him.

"What happened?" Julius asked, his hard frown softening a little. Artemis shook his head, and avoided eye contact. Butler came up behind him, and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Go talk to Holly, Artemis. I'll explain what happened."

The boy nodded and started towards Holly's. He slipped into the room without a sound, and walked over to where she lay on the bed. He sat beside her, and looked at her silently.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her auburn curls fell over her face, and Artemis pushed it back gently. She looked so vulnerable in her sleep. Her forehead creased as a sob escaped her throat. "No. Please no, not him."

He squeezed her hand, and shook her gently. "Holly, Holly, wake up. It's only a dream." He told her softly. She woke and looked up into his face with a slightly puzzled look that asked why he was there, but a moment later the previous day's memories registered. Artemis wiped the tears away, and smiled slightly at her. "I take it back. You do talk in your sleep."

She laughed a little, then her face took up its sad look again. Artemis' smile disappeared.

He leaned over and kissed her lips gently. Her puzzled look only deepened. "Holly, I love you. It's taken a long time to accept it, but I do. I've always loved you." He kissed her again, but longer this time. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and she smiled for the first time in days.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

Butler was having a hard time avoiding the many prying questions that were aimed at him. He tried smiling innocently, but that didn't soften the hard frown on Julius's face. "I'm just a bodyguard, how should I know what happened between the two?" Okay, that didn't help; well actually, it only made the very scary frown on the elf's face turn into an all-out glare. Now many things didn't scare Butler, but Julius did, and he knew it.

"Answer the question!" Julius ordered.

The man shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Um, well, I guess-" Butler sighed. "All right, here it is. Holly loves Artemis, Artemis loves Holly, didn't want to get involved, didn't think criminals and officer go together. Changed his mind." Now this wasn't at all what Julius or Foaly were expecting. Julius's mouth fell open, and his eyes widened to an amazing degree. Foaly had a more, harmful, reaction. He fell off his chair, and scrambled to get himself up again. His tinfoil hat tilted and he pushed it back, looking from one to another to see if they were serious.

Butler nodded, smiling slightly. "It's true."

Julius straightened and shook his head, a small smile pulling at his lips and the lines around his eyes crinkling. Was that actually a twinkle in his dark eyes?

"Artemis and Holly, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G..." Foaly chanted, grinning. Butler also grinned. It was an unlikely match, he admitted.

Artemis walked in a moment later carrying Holly. He set her down with a grunt. "You're heavier than I thought."

She smirked. "Nope, you're just too weak."

He frowned.

Foaly took up the chant once more, making Artemis flush and Holly grin.

"I see you told them." Artemis commented, looking over at Butler, with a not-so-happy-look. "I'll be teased for weeks."

"Oh, no, Mudboy. It'll be _months._" Foaly called out cheerfully.

Butler made a face. "It's not as if I had a choice."

Julius glanced at him smugly.

"You didn't tell them everything, did you, Butler?" Artemis asked, frowning. He shook his head. Foaly was clearly curious.

"What part? The one where you kissed me in the locked elevator, or the one where-" Artemis covered Holly's mouth before she could go any farther. Two extremely curious looks were thrown in Artemis' direction.

He glared at them."Don't even think about it." He warned.

Too late. An evil smile had already crept onto Julius' lips. "Oh, too bad you didn't bring, Juliet. I'm sure she would love to tell us all about it."

The End

So, what did ya think? Review and Review!


End file.
